disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigger
Tigger is an energetic tiger character who first appeared in Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. Tigger originated in A.A. Milne's book, The House at Pooh Corner. He has starred in his own film The Tigger Movie in 2000, along with his friends from the Hundred Acre Wood. He is one of the main protagonists in the Winnie the Pooh franchise. Tigger was voiced by Paul Winchell in the original films and television series, Will Ryan in Welcome to Pooh Corner, and is currently voiced by Jim Cummings. Personality Tigger is easily recognized by his orange and black stripes, beady eyes, long chin, springy tail and bouncy personality. As he says himself, "Bouncing is what Tiggers do best". He is very confident and has quite an ego, he often thinks of himself as being handsome and some of his other comments suggest that he has a high opinion of himself. Also, he often undertakes tasks with gusto, only to later realize that they weren't as easy as he had originally imagined. While Tigger has a tendency to recklessly bounce people as a way of introduction, he doesn't seem to act this way with Kanga. Instead he is very respectful to her, referring to her (at least in the first films) as Mrs. Kanga. When Pooh met Tigger in the book, he had trouble finding food that Tigger would eat - however the problem was soon solved when Tigger tasted extract of malt, which Kanga gave to Roo as medicine. Tigger is also known to hate honey unlike his friend Winnie-the-Pooh (hyphenated). An interesting quirk about Tigger is that, according to his theme song, the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is he's the only one. This song leads to his search for his family in The Tigger Movie. Tigger is also known for his tendency to misprounce various words. Appearances The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger is first seen on the segment Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. Late at night, Tigger introduces himself to Pooh, after having bounced into Pooh's house and onto Pooh. Tigger later attempts to eat Pooh's honey, but dislikes it. Tigger then tells Pooh about Heffalumps and Woozles, who steal honey. Tigger leaves as fast as he came. Tigger is seen the next day, coming to Christopher Robin's house with Kanga and Roo to find safety from the flood. In the segment, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!, Rabbit is seen becoming frustrated with Tigger's constant bouncing. Rabbit makes a plan to lead Tigger into the deepest part of the woods and lose him there. This plan is foiled when Rabbit, along with Pooh and Piglet become lost in the mist themselves. Pooh and Piglet eventually find their own way home, and run into Tigger. Tigger reveals that "Tiggers never get lost" and then rescues Rabbit, who is still lost in the mist. During wintertime, Tigger comes to take Roo out to play. Tigger inadvertently reveals that he is afraid of heights when he and Roo bounce up a tree, and Tigger becomes to scared to come down. Rabbit, Christopher Robin, Pooh, Piglet, and Kanga all come to Tigger's rescue. While Roo is able to jump down to safety, Tigger remains stuck. Going so far as to promise not to bounce again, the Narrator finally helps Tigger to come down. Rabbit initially intends to hold Tigger to his word, but relents when he sees how sad Tigger and everyone else is. Tigger is then shown teaching everyone how to bounce. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger features as a main character in the animated series, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. In this series, Tigger is shown to live in his own home, a tree house. He has many episodes that revolve around him. Several episodes show that he has two alter egos: The Masked Offender(a mispronunciation of Masked Avenger), and Tigger, Private Ear, who was based on a detective story Tigger had heard. In the episode, "King of the Beasties", Christopher Robin is showing everyone their different relations (i.e. the animals they are based on). When Christopher Robin reveals that he is uncertain what Tigger is related to, Tigger assumes that he is related to a lion, and thus is the King of Beasts. "All's Well That Ends Wishing Well" reveals that Tigger has never had a birthday party. The friends decide to give him one, but Tigger becomes disappointed when his birthday wishes don't come true. Tigger and friends are later transported to a world where Tigger's birthday wishes can all come true. A different side of Tigger is shown in "Stripes". Tigger becomes unsure of his identity when his stripes are washed off after a bath, as Tiggers are recognized by them. During the episode, Tigger tries being a rabbit, a bear, and a Christmas tree, but in the end, Eeyore tells Tigger that he is always the same person on the inside. Welcome to Pooh Corner In contrast to Tigger's other appearances, Welcome to Pooh Corner featured a life size Tigger puppet operated by a person. He lives with Kanga, and like other series, is close friends with Roo. He is also depicted as having a talent for art. Pooh's Grand Adventure After Christopher Robin is supposedly kidnapped, Tigger and his friends journey to a dark cave in the shape of a skull to rescue their friend. Tigger dreams of becoming the greatest bouncer in the woods and thinks he lost his spark. During the adventure he uses his incredible bounce to reach the place Christopher is and the gang goes home learning he was only in school. The Tigger Movie In this film, Tigger convinces the narrator to make Tigger the main character instead of Pooh. Tigger tires of being the only Tigger on the Hundred Acre Wood and goes out to search for his 'real' family. After hearing about family trees from Owl, Tigger, who took the advice literally, tries to find a striped tree. When he finds none, he attempts to write a letter to his family. When no response comes, Tigger becomes lonely. Roo and friends try various methods to cheer him up, but they all fail. To make amends, they decide to write the response letter themselves. Tigger, seemingly deceived by the letter, suggests it's from the family he thinks about, but when Pooh and friends dress up as costume Tiggers, he discovers the truth. Nevertheless, Tigger refuses to give up hope for himself and sets off in a deadly blizzard to find his 'true family'. Pooh, Roo, Rabbit, Piglet and Eeyore set out to find Tigger. They do but are nearly killed by an avalanche caused by Tigger's loud, frustrated shouting. Tigger saves everyone by bouncing them into a branch among the tallest tree in the Hundred Acre Woods. Tigger is still saddened about his family. At the end of the film, however, Christopher Robin explains to Tigger that Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Roo and Kanga are his family. Tigger finally agrees to this and takes a family picture to place in an amulet now belonging to Roo, Tigger's little brother. Piglet's Big Movie Tigger takes part in Pooh and Rabbit's plan to extract honey from the beehive. Tigger's job is to help Pooh act as a tree and hold a decoy hive to trap the bees. The plan goes downhill but their friend Piglet imprison the bees saving everyone. Like everyone Tigger fails to notice. When Tigger and pals can't find him, Tigger joins in the big search. In order to find him the friends use Piglet's scrapbook filled with memories of the past. When Tigger and Rabbit get into an argument the end up ripping the book. They repair enough to continue searching for Piglet. Tigger assists Rabbit, Roo and Eeyore as they try to rescue Pooh from a deep drop down from a waterfall. They do but only with the help of Piglet. Tigger finally has a chance to thank his friend for all he's done and attends the party in celebration of Piglet. Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo In the film, Tigger attempts to help Rabbit get into the spirit of Easter, also acted as The Ghost of Christmas Past from The Christmas Carol. Pooh's Heffalump Movie Tigger is fast asleep in his tree house but is soon awaken by a loud noise. Tigger rushes to Rabbit and learns a Heffalump is in the woods. Tigger prepares himself to catch the beast and joins his friends on an expedition into the home of the Heffalumps, Heffalump Hallow. Tigger and Rabbit are separated by Pooh and Piglet and become trapped in one of their traps. After freeing themselves they hear the noise yet again. Tigger and his friends rush back home only to learn a Heffalump was in their home. Oblivious to Tigger and his friends is that a baby Heffalump has become friends with Roo and they are looking for Pooh and his friends to properly meet. After spotting Roo and the Heffalump, Tigger is angered believing the Heffalump is trying to kill Roo. Things are set straight and all become friends especially after Tigger learned Heffalumps love to bounce. Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie Tigger appears in the sequel to Pooh's Heffalump Movie where Tigger tells the friends about the Spookable, a creature that comes out every Halloween. Winnie the Pooh Tigger is first seen when Pooh has a very important thing to do. Tigger spotted a balloon with Pooh and pounced it, thinking it was attacking Pooh. Later on, Pooh finds a mysterious letter indicating (or at least according to Owl) that Christopher Robin has been captured by a ferocious beast known as The Backson. Like the others, Tigger fears the creature and joins the adventure to defeat the monster and rescue Christopher. While the gang sets traps and bait, Tigger separated himself, believing only Tiggers can catch Backsons. Tigger attacks Eeyore, mistaking him for a Backson. Eeyore was left behind by the others because he couldn't keep up. Feeling bad for his friend, Tigger offers Eeyore a spot in his expedition making Eeyore "Tigger Two". Tigger dresses as the Backson to train Eeyore for battle. Eeyore escapes the scene however, not wanting to join Tigger. Meanwhile, Pooh and the others accidentally trap themselves in a pit trap meant for the Backson, and sends Piglet to Christopher Robin's house to find rope. Piglet begins his search in the forest and runs into Tigger, still in his Backson costume. Piglet rushes away in fear, falling into the pit with Tigger falling behind. Fortunately, Pooh creates a latter using the textbook letters that fell into the pit whilst Piglet was running away from Tigger in his Backson costume. The friends are freed and reunites with Christopher Robin who was merely off on a day at school. In the end, Pooh finds Eeyore's lost tail and receives a large honey pot reward for its recovery. Tigger was animated by Andreas Deja and voiced again by Jim Cummings. Disney Parks In the Disney theme parks around the world, Tigger is a very common character who usually appears with Pooh or Eeyore, and occasionally Piglet and Rabbit. The costume is one of the most mobile in the parks, in order to show off his hyperactive personality. The thinness of the head, though, make the Cast Member more susceptible to injury. Tigger also makes an appearance in Celebrate A Dreams Come True Parade, Main Street Electrical Parade, Jubilation! and the Flights of Fantasy Parade. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger appears in the dark ride as an audio animatronic. Tigger is first seen after the Blustery Day and Honey Tree sections and bounces with the riders and eventually introduces the Heffalumps and Woozles scene. In the Walt Disney World version of the attraction, Tigger's voice work is done by the late Paul Winchell while in Disneyland, it's done by Jim Cummings. Fantasmic! Tigger makes a small appearance in Tokyo DisneySea's version of the nighttime spectacular. He was a regular on the Mark Twain in Disneyland's version of the show in its early years and Walt Disney World's version in May 1, 1999. World of Color Tigger appeared in the World of Color pre show as a large puppet. Tigger was in a mini parade with flashy body system along with other characters like Lumiere and Sebastian. Pooh's Hunny Hunt In Tokyo Disneyland, Tigger is one of the stars of the popular ride based on the original film. In the ride, Tigger bounces along with the audience while singing The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers. Video Games Tigger's Honey Hunt Tigger is the main character in this game. Here, Tigger went on a long journey through the entire Hundred Acre Woods to collect honey for a special party in honor of Pooh. Throughout the search, Tigger visited some of well known and unknown parts of the woods including a cave full of diamonds and jewels as well as Heffalumps. ''Kingdom Hearts series Tigger is a friend in the Hundred Acre Wood world. He made his first appearance in Kingdom Hearts, alongside with Roo to train Sora how to "jump", which requires jumping on a specific tree coordinate and reach to the finish line. Tigger mostly uses Rabbit's farm as a jumping spot, therefore ruining his vegetables, much to Rabbit's chagrin. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Tigger makes his first chronological appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep as a Command Board character, playing with Pooh, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. ''Kingdom Hearts 10 years later in ''Kingdom Hearts, the mini-game with Tigger ("Block Tigger") takes place in Rabbit's House; Sora is required to block Tigger from jumping on Rabbit's crops. If Tigger does jump on Sora's head or shoulders, Sora earns points. There is a "Rush" function at the bottom of the command menu, which enables Sora to get to Tigger on time (i.e. before he jumps on Rabbit's crops and pushes them down). He is also in the Giant Honey Pot Area. You have to follow Tigger's exact path across the area. If you fall or go to the wrong spot, you have to start over. Then he is in the minigame "Tigger's Giant Pot", where you have to whack the nuts back at the pot. When you successfully hit the pot, Tigger leaps up in the air. Tigger also is seen before the Pooh's Swing mini-game, when you talk to him he says his bouncing spot disappeared as well as Eeyore's tail. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Tigger provides Sora a new Sleight if he jumps around a stump. Kingdom Hearts II The ''Kingdom Hearts II mini-game involves Tigger and Roo, and it also takes place in Kanga and Roo's house. This game also involves bouncing, but this time, Sora is required to bounce on rows and rows of balloons. Each balloon, if burst, gives Sora a number of points (in the form of yellow orbs). Also, he is one of the few allies who helps you get through the Spooky Cave mini-game. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Tigger appears in the game as an unlockable meet-and-greet character near the Splash Mountain exit in Critter Country. He also plays a major role in the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh mini-game. When Pooh gets trapped in one of Piglet's Woozle traps, Tigger feels that a Woozle is still out and about, and plans on scaring the Woozles away with the help of the player. Trivia * , the original voice of Tigger]]Tigger has his own theme song, The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers, written by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman. *When Tigger introduces himself he often says the proper way to spell his name is: "T-I-double-guh-err, that spells Tigger." *Walt Disney originally intended for Tigger to be voiced by Wally Boag, though after Walt's death in 1966, the part ended up going to Paul Winchell. *Tigger's departing comment of "T.T.F.N." or "Ta-ta for now" has become widely used internet shorthand for users departing chat rooms and other live discussions. *Tigger's "Only one" statement comes from being the only "Tigger" ever made, if one takes into consideration the fact that Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, and such are all stuffed animals, and homemade ones at that, Tigger is, in fact, the only Tigger. *In the Disney presentations, Tigger was originally voiced by Paul Winchell. Winchell died June 24, 2005; John Fiedler, the voice of Piglet in some of those films, died the next day. *Tigger's "birthday" is believed to be in October 1928, the year that The House at Pooh Corner was first published. On Tigger-related merchandise, Disney often indicates Tigger's birthyear as 1968, a reference to the first year that Tigger appeared in a Disney production. *Two "accidents" happened in the Disney parks involving Tigger. One of the "accidents" was about a boy complaining that Tigger slammed him in the face. *Along with Donald Duck's nephews, Muppet Babies versions of Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy and Gonzo and Pooh, Tigger also makes an appearance in the anti-drug movie Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Gallery Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Living characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Characters in video games Category:Article of the week Category:Iconic characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Objects Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Tigers Category:Toys Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sons Category:Adults Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall